Sting x Rog: Amour Cacher
by Rog Cheney17
Summary: Je vais vous raconter mon histoire, celle de comment je suis tomber amoureux de lui, mon meilleur ami, Sting Eucliff. De ma vie avec lui, de nos jalousies, de nos disputes et des autres couples autour de nous, à Fairy Tail, nos amis depuis les grands jeux intermagique.
1. Timéo Xaréna

_Nom:_ Xaréna

 _Prénom:_ Timéo

 _Âge:_ 20 ans

 _Guilde:_ Sabertooth

 _Magie:_ Chasseur de dragon d'apocalypse et de poison de 3ème génération

 _Marque:_ Noir sur le torse

 _Mage de rang S:_ Non

 _Caractère:_ Timéo est violent et s'énerve vite, il n'est presque jamais calme. Il aime être seul et se battre.

 _Histoire:_ Son père et sa mère, son frère et sa sœur et sa mère quand il et son frère ont 5 ans, sa mère et sa mère sont mortes dans un accident de voiture 3 ans et plus. Timéo et Tarik 8 ans et Elina avaient 5 ans lors de l'accident qui leur coûté la vie. Depuis Timéo est devenu violent sauf avec Tarik. Ils ont seulement réussi à atteindre leur Dragon Acnologia le dragon d'apocalypse et Poisonogia le dragon du poison.

Pour le physique de ce personnage et sa famille aller voir sur mon compte Wattpad. Kira1723


	2. Prologue

Prologue

7 ans plus tard

Je me réveille et cherche Sting des yeux mais ne le vois pas. Je soupire puis regarde vers la porte de la salle de bain. Elle s'ouvre et je vois Sting torse nu. Je rougis.

Sting: Salut, Rog bien dormis?

Rog:Oui et toi mon coeur?

Sting:oui

Je me lève et il s'approche de moi. Je l'embrasse et il répond au baiser en mettant la langue. Je me détache de lui pour respirer. Je le prend dans mes bras, il sourit et je réponds à son sourire.

Cela fait 7 ans que je suis avec Sting et deux ans que Frosh, Lector, Sting et moi habitons ensemble. Enfin sans compter le temps où on est colocataire. Je me rappelle encore i ans quand Sting et moi nous sommes avoués notre amour. Ma première fois avec lui.

 **Flash-back**

 **Huit ans plus tôt**

 **Je faisais beaucoup de mission avec Sting. Je suis gêné à chaque fois que je fais une mission avec lui ou que je suis proche de lui, je rougis toujours.** **J'espère qu'il n'a pas remarqué. La raison pour laquelle je suis gêné et que je rougis c'est que je suis amoureux de lui. Mon meilleur ami, Sting Eucliff. Je ne lui et jamais dit et ne compte pas le lui dire.**

 **Aujourd'hui, je rentre à la guilde. Je suis partis en mission, seul... Enfin avec Frosh. Sting n'a pas pu venir car il avait une réunion avec les autres maîtres de guilde. Je le rejoins dans son bureau et nous discutons puis sans pouvoir me contrôler je l'embrasse. Il est surprit mais répond au baiser. Les jours qui ont suivit je l' évité, en plus la saison des amours des chasseurs de dragon commençait dans trois jours et Sting m'attirait irrésistiblement.**

 **Trois jours tard**

 **Sting est venu me parler, il m'a demandé pourquoi je l'évitais et...**

 **Fin du Flash-back**

Je partis me doucher, puis rejoint Sting. Aujourd'hui c'était l'anniversaire de ma rencontre avec Sting. Cela faisait exactement Quinze ans que je connaissais Sting. Nous avons fait un grande fête à Crocus au château de la princesse Jade avec Sorcière criminel, Lamia Scale, Bleu Pegasus, Fairy Tail et nous les Sabertooth.


	3. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1: Mission avec mon amour

Ce matin je me réveille de bonne humeur. Je pris ma douche et attendis dans le salon que mon colocataire se réveille. Il se réveilla à 10h et prit sa douche. Frosh me sauta dans les bras et je la serra contre moi. Sting arrive cinq minutes plus tard, Lecter le suivait. Je pris quelques affaires, Sting fit de même et nous sortons de l'appartement dans le quel nous habitons. Nous allons à la gare de Crocus. Le train arrive dix minutes plus tard. Sting, Frosh, Lecter et moi montons dedans et nous assîmes dans un compartiment. Je regardais Sting, il me regardait aussi. Le train démarra. Sting et moi eûmes le mal des transports pendants tout le trajet. Le train s'arrêta enfin, je pris mes affaires et descendis du train suivit de Frosh, Sting fit de même suivit Lecter. Nous dirigeâmes vers le lieux de mission. Nous devons nous battre contre deux démons du livre de Zeleph. Une fois sur je vis les deux démons et Sting aussi..  
Moi (Rog): Shadow drive!  
Sting: White drive!  
Moi: Hurlement du dragon de l'ombre !

L'un des démons se prit l'attaque de plein fouet.  
Sting: Hurlement du Dragon sacré!  
L'autre démon se prend l'attaque de Sting. Je me transforme l'ombre et bat l'un des démons. Je me remis visible et me prend un cou du démon qui reste. Je hurle de douleur et m'effondre par terre. J'eus juste le temps d'entendre Sting crier mon nom et m'évanouir sous la douleur.

Sting: Rog!  
Je ne le vis pas courir vers moi . Sting se releva et fit face aux démon. Il tua le dernier démon qui restait puis me porta jusqu'à hôtel. Il me soigna et me déposa sur le lit de la chambre d'hôtel que j'occupais. Je me réveilla et me releva. Je sentis un vive douleur au torse. Je regarda et vis que j'étais torse nu et avait des bandages sur tout le torse. Puis je me rappela de la veille et de notre bataille contre et les démons de Zeleph. Une voix que je connaissais par coeur me sortir de mes pensées.  
...: Enfin! Tu es réveillé. Je commençais à m'inquiéter!

Je regarda la personne qui m'avais parler. Et me fit un sourire et je lui répondis par un sourire avant de prendre la parole.

Moi: Oui je suis réveillé et merci de inquiéter pour moi Sting.

Sting: De rien Rog.

Il me prit dans ses bras et me serra contre lui, sans me faire mal, je me mis à rougir. Cette proximité me gêne... Et oui comme vous pouvez le constaté je suis amoureux de mon meilleur ami d'enfance, Sting Eucliff, celui que l'on nomme mon jumeau mais aussi mon frère d'armes.. Avec Sting nous somme inséparable... Ah oui et ils y a aussi nos Exeedes. Ils ne nous lâche jamais. Celui de Sting est un petit chat rose et s'appelle Lecter. La mienne s'appelle Frosh, c'est un petite chatte vert avec un costume de grenouille. Sting fini par me lâche. Heureusement pour moi, il n'avait pas vu que je rougissais. Et oui comme vous pouvez le voir aussi je ne compte pas lui dire et c'est dur. Pour le moment j'arrive à me contrôler pour ne pas lui sauter dessus, mais ... Le printemps approche et la saison des amours aussi. Je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à contrôler mes instincts en cette saison. Une petite voix que je reconnaîtrais entre mille me sortit de mes pensées.

...:Rog!

Moi: Frosh!  
Frosh: Fro veux! faire un câlin à Rog.  
Je souris et tendis mes bras, Frosh viens s'y blottir. Je la serre contre moi. Elle m'avais manquer. Sting nous regardais, il trouvait ça mignon.


	4. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2: Mes sentiments

 ** _Flash-Back_**

 ** _1 jour plus tôt_**

 **Nous venons d'arriver sur le lieu de la mission. Nous passons à l'hôtel déposer nos affaires. Rog est dans sa chambre avec Frosh et moi dans la mienne avec Lecter. Je dépose mes affaires sur mon lit puis sort dehors. Rog me rejoint cinq minutes plus tard. Nous marchons dix minutes et remarquons les démons que nous devons battre. Rog met sa dragonne force, moi. Rog attaque un démon et moi l'autre, Rog se transforme en ombre et bat son démon. Il se remet normal et le démon qui reste le blesse au torse, Rog s'effondre par terre.**

 **Moi(Sting): Rog!**

 **Il s'évanouit, sûrement à cause de la douleur. Je cours vers lui, une larme coule sur ma joue. Je me relève et me bat contre le démon, je le bat. Je retourne vers Rog et le porte jusqu'à l'hôtel. Je le dépose sur son lit et le soigne. Je suis inquiet, Rog n'est toujours pas réveillé. J'ai peur de le perdre, c'est mon meilleur ami, quoi que ces derniers temps, je me demande si il n'est pas plus pour moi. Je me demande si je ne suis pas amoureux de lui, mon meilleur ami, mon frère, mon dragon jumeau. Je n'arrive pas dormir, je lève et vais voir Rog, je veille sur lui.**

 ** _Fin du Flash-Back_**

Rog tient Frosh dans ses bras, il me regarde.

Rog: Tu as l'air fatigué Sting!

Moi: Je n'ai pas réussi à dormir cette nuit.

Rog dépose Frosh sur son lit et se lève. Il vient vers moi et me prend dans ses bras. Je lui souris et rougis un peu, j'espère qu'il n'a pas remarqué. Je crois que je suis bel et bien amoureux de lui, mais je ne vais pas lui dire, si jamais ce n'est pas réciproque, je risque de ne pas supporter d'être rejeté et puis je ne veux pas perdre notre amitié. Je vois Rog rougir un peu, je me dis que j'imagine des choses. Je me libère de son étreinte.

Moi: Repose-toi Rog. Si tu me cherche je suis à la douche.

Rog: D'accord.

Il repart se coucher et s'endort avec Frosh dans ses bras. Je les trouve mignon, je pars à la douche.


	5. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3: Comment suis-je tombé amoureux de lui?

Je faisais beaucoup de mission avec Sting. Il est tellement beau, avecses long cheveux blond et ses yeux bleus océan. Moi je suis brun aux yeux rouges rubis. Sting est mon meilleur ami, mon frère d'arme, mon opposé. Les gens nous appelle les dragons jumeaux de Sabertooth. Sting est aussi mon ami d'enfance. Il est le disciple deWeisslogia et moi celui de Skiadram. Sting est le chasseur de dragon blanc ou de lumière et moi celui de l'ombre. Il est ... ma vie. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour lui. Je l'aime tellement et je vais vous raconter comment je suis tombé amoureux de lui.

 ** _Flash-back_**

 ** _2 ans plus tard_**

 ** _Je suis en mission avec Sting. Je le regarde longuement, il ne semble pas l'avoir remarqué. J'adore ses yeux bleus et son regard bleu océan si enfantin. Après quel minutes il me regarda aussi. Je me sens attirer par lui... Mais pourquoi? Est ce qu'il resent la même chose?_ _Est ce que je suis tombé amoureux de lui? Non! Impossible! Comment puis-je tombé amoureux de mon frère de coeur, mon opposé? Certe il est beau mais... Je..._**

 ** _Quelques mois plus tard tard j'ai découverts que j'étais réellement amoureux de lui. Comment suis-je tombé amoureux de mon frère d'arme. Peut-être parce que je le connais depuis long_ _temps et qu'il est mon meilleur ami._**

 ** _fin du Flash-back_**

 _..._ _..._

Je sais ce chapitre est cour mais il était dur à écrire. Le chapitre 4 sera tout aussi dur et cour et il sortira soit dans le week-end soit le week-end prochaine. Il y aura d'autres chapitres plus long comme le 15 qui sera dur à lire et avec un gros lemon Hard.


	6. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4: Comment te séduire?

J'étais assis à une table de la guilde, la tête dans les bras. Je réfléchissais à comment faire? Comment lui dire que je l'aime? Comment le séduire? Et pourquoi je pense à ça maintenant?! Je le regarde discuter avec Yukino à une table plus loin. Je me lève et sort. Je marche dans la rue. Je me mets à pleurer, je sais c'est bizzard. Vous vous demander pourquoi? Et bien c'est simple, en retirant de mission, il y a deux mois, il à commencer à m'ignorer sans que je ne sache pourquoi. Il reste toujours avec Yukino. Je sais, je suis jaloux et alors? J'ai déjà essayé de lui parler mais il me renvoi à chaque fois. J'ai déjà essayé de lui dire ce que je ressentais pour lui, mais à chaque fois il me dit qu'il n'as pas le temps pour me parler ou m'ignore et part. En repensant à tout ça j'explose en sanglots. Je l'entends venir vers moi.

Sting: Rog qu'est-ce que tu as?

Je l'ignore.

Sting: Parle-moi...

Moi(Rog): Laisse-moi!

Sting: Rog dit le moi... Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal?

Moi: Tu m'ignores depuis deux mois! Je n'en peux plus!

Je pleure encore plus. Sting me prend dans ses bras mais je le repousse. Je me lève et commence à partir.

Sting: Rog je...

Je pars et il me court après en hurlant mon prénom. Je l'ignore et fait en sorte qu'il me perde de vue. Je devrais peut-être quitter la guilde et chercher Skiadram. Je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire. Je suis perdu, Skiadram aide moi.


End file.
